


The only high

by womanonthemoon



Series: bucky barnes oneshots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Morning Cuddles, Romance, bucky being a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanonthemoon/pseuds/womanonthemoon
Summary: bucky loves you more than anything and wants to show you how much





	The only high

Cold hands splay across your stomach, your warm skin turning frigid under his cold touch. His breath heavy on your neck as his hands touch every part of you that his eyes linger on. Bucky’s whole demeanour is different just the sight of you evokes a feeling within him that he can’t compel to stop; a soft moan falls from your lips in ecstasy as his teeth lightly rake over the blank canvas of your neck. Bucky closes his eyes briefly enjoying the moment for a few seconds till his metal fingers reach your parted lips and his eyes clamp open as his index finger swipes over your swollen lips.

“You look beautiful like this.” Bucky murmurs eyes casting over your makes form hidden by a pale sheet, your hair messy and an adorable tired look across your features. You kiss the pad of his index finger as he shifts himself on the bed. He moves himself so that he’s so close to you he can your sharp intake of breath when he produces yet another love bite on your neck.

“I wanna spend all day like this: just the two of us in bed kissing and hold each other close.” Bucky says as he caresses your cheek with such tenderness that you feel the need to kiss any part of him you can touch. It’s the side of his metal hand that has the gift of your lips touching them with such love that Bucky stares at you in complete awe.

You sigh in content at just the idea of being with Bucky for the rest of the day but also the rest of your life, there was no doubt that Bucky was your soulmate. “What do you think baby?” Bucky asks and you roll over so that you’re leaning on your side facing him, you look at him the same he looks at you - in pure adoration of one another.

“I think that I love you a lot.” You profess and Bucky beams widely his fingertips brushing over the exposed skin on your hips as tender as ever. He pulls you in closer to him arms wrapping your waist and drawing you in closer to him so that your lips are painstakingly close.

“Well Y/N you’re in luck because you’re all I think about. You’re the subject of my desires and no doubt the love of my life. I love you so much.” Bucky declares and you smile widely to the point that your cheeks ache but you don’t care because it’s worth it. He’s worth it.

You don’t say anything else word but instead watch in suspense as Bucky moves closer to you, eyes shutting close almost in instinct as he presses his lips to yours. Bliss consumes you as Bucky takes you to a place of pure satisfaction as he kisses you deeply and lustfully. His hands pull at you with hunger pushing you so close against his body you can hear his heart beat against his bare chest, Bucky needs you be close and to feel the warmth of your body on his. It’s what he craves.

He pulls back hushing your whimpers and whines and presses a tender loving kiss to your forehead. “Marry me.” He says so quietly, he’s sure you haven’t heard him but you have. You smile widely looking into his blue eyes that you find yourself lost in at all times of the day.

“Yes.” You whisper just as quietly as he did. You study his features as they illuminate at your words, waves of happiness wash over him and he has to stop himself from screaming out in pure joy. He can’t stop the tears that fall however, he wants to wipe them away but then your lips are touching his flesh kissing them away and he suddenly cares about nothing else.

When his tears are but a distant memory, your lips press to his again. He smiles deeply into the kiss as you show him your love with him in one small but important kiss. When you part Bucky says apologetically, “I’m sorry I don’t have a ring.” He says but you just laugh and shake your head in response.

Your hands cup his face smiling ear to ear at the man you love, “I don’t care about a ring, all I care is that we’re getting married.” It’s then that Bucky knows that he can’t wait.

“Let’s do it today.” He says and he watches your eyebrows raise in confusion.

“Do what?” You ask as your thumb strokes over the warm flesh of Bucky’s cheek.

“Let’s get married, we can down to the town hall and we can do this. We can get married.” Bucky says and he’s trying his hardest not to sound desperate but he can’t stave off the feelings inside of him. All he wants to do is to be able to call your Mrs Barnes.

You smile at him. “Okay, let’s do it. Let’s get married.” Bucky almost jumps for joy but resists the urge and instead, he kisses you passionately and when he pulls back he murmurs his love for you in all the languages he knows. He then practically drags you to get dressed and when you two are ready, you do what you were destined to do. You get married and when you do Bucky is the happiest man alive knowing he gets to spend the rest of his days with you – his soulmate.


End file.
